Champion Rotation Schedule (Season Two)
This is the history article for the free champion rotation, Season Two that began on November 29, 2011 and ended on November 20th, 2012. New classification From Week 1 onwards the champion classification was changed, with emphasizing Assassin rather than Melee DPS, and Carry rather than Ranged DPS. Also, some champions changed type. The CRS now selects a roster of champions in the following format: * 1 or 2 Fighters * 1 or 2 Assassins * 2 Mages * 2 Carries * 1 Support * 2 Tanks |December 6, 2011New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 2) | |December 13, 2011New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 3) | }} ---- |December 27, 2011New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 5) | |January 3, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 6) | }} ---- |January 17, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 8) | |January 24, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 9) | }} ---- |February 7, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 11) | |February 14, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 12) | }} ---- |February 28, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 14) | |March 6, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 15) | }} ---- |March 20, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 17) | |March 27, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 18) | }} ---- |April 10, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 20) | |April 17, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 21) | }} ---- |May 1, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 23) | |May 8, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 24) | }} ---- |May 22, 2012 New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 26) | |May 29, 2012 New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 27) | }} ---- |June 12, 2012 New Free Champion rotation (Season 2: Week 29) | |June 19, 2012 New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 30) | }} ---- |July 3, 2012 New Free Champion rotation (Season 2: Week 32) | |July 10, 2012 New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2: Week 33) | }} ---- |July 24, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 35) | |July 31, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 36) | }} ---- |August 14, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 38) | |August 21, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 39) | }} ---- |September 4, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 41) | |September 11, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 42) | }} |September 25, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 44) | |October 2nd, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 45) | }} |October 16th, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 47) | |October 23rd, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 48) | }} |November 6th, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 50) | |November 13, 2012New Free Champion Rotation (Season 2:Week 51) | }} References }} pt-br:Rotação de Campeões (Temporada Dois) de:Champion Rotation Auflistung (Saison Zwei) fr:Rotation des Champions (Saison Deux) pl:Historia rotacji darmowych bohaterów (Sezon Drugi) Category:Champion Rotation Schedule